disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KayKayDee/Weird Kick Dream(Part 3)
Hello. My name is Dee. This is part tha-reee. Peace out Girl/Boy scout. Ree-cap: The Wasabi warriors are now in Cleveland! Ohio! On the other side of America! With no money! What could possibly go wrong? Everything. P.S the italic (light printing) are thoughts. Yes, you are psycic. *On a street in Cleveland* Milton: What are we going to do? We have no money, no food, no shelter no nothing! Kim: But at least we have each other. Audience: Aww. Jack: We'll figure out something. Meanwhile we should g- Jerry. What are you doing? Jerry: Saweet! Found 10 bucks Old lady: That's my 10 bucks! *Flips Jerry, takes the 10 bucks and walks away* Jerry: Clevelandish people are so rude! Jack: Guys. Focus. Lets try to get in contact with our parents or- hey! Kim: What? Jack: My uncle lives there. You know, the one who wears flip flops with socks to the post office? Milton: Will he want to help us? Jack: No one likes him and he usually never gets company. So, yeah. Jerry: Woooo! We're going home. I hope. Don't leave me here. If you do, I'll call the cops. Kim:*rolls her eyes and snorts* *Cut to Falafel Phils* Kai: Finally, they are GONE!! Kitty: I kinda feel bad for them. I feel so alive!!! Like Jack, Kai is stupid. He doesn't suspect a THING. He's just one of my invaluable pawns, ready to be disposed of. Watch out Kai Brewer, cause this Kitty has claws. *''Smiles Wickedly and Mysteriously* ''* Cut to hospital* Rudy: Thank you so much for coming! Please give the rest of the Seaford fire department my greatest thanks. Firefighter: No problem. That's our job. Rudy: Come visit someday!! Firefighter: Whatever. Rudy: Jerry? Jerrrrryyyyyy!!!! Hm.. I wonder where he is right now? *Cut to Cleveland, in a townhouse* Jack: Uncle! Uncle: Jack! Nice to see you! Whatcha doing here in Cleveland? Who are ya friends? Jack: Oh, The girl Or ah, hot blonde chick,'' is Kim, The red-headed bird boy is Milton and the weird dude who's eating your burrito is Jerry. Uncle: Niceta meatcha awl, I'm Jack's Uncle(Insert-name-here) ( I can't think of a name so YOU name him :) ) Everyone but Jack and Uncle_______: Hi Uncle_________! Jack: My Eeevile cousin Kai and Kim's Wicked cousin Kitty shipped us in a box here. Milton: I'm forced here on a scholership i don't want. Jerry: I got here in a hospital box with no bathroom! Uncle_______: Well get yourself comfy and I'll talk to Jack and try to contact his parents. Jack: Jerry, go waz before- Just go. Now. *Jerry running to the washroom* Kim: I know a bit of cooking and so does Milton so we'll go make something to eat if that's okay with you Uncle______. Uncle______: Of course, go ahead *Kim and Milton head to the kitchen* So um Jack, The blonde your girlfriend? Jack: Umm... Uncle______: I knew it! What's her name again? Kathern? Kaitlin? KayKay? Jack: It's KIM. Uncle______: Berly? Jack: Call her Kim or she'll get mad. She's a black belt too. Uncle_______: So Kim. Jack: Yeah. Uncle_______: She's cute. Your type. Jack: Excuse me? Uncle______: Forget it. What' your home phone? Jack: Umm... 123-456-7890! Uncle______: Okay. Jerry: I love your a joke a day toilet paper! It rocks! Kim: Food! Jack: Gosh, I didn't know i was this hungry until i smelled- are those chicken nuggets? Milton: We found them in the freezer so we cooked them. Yum. Jerry: Woooo! Fooooooooddddd!!! Kim: Bon appetite! *Everyone takes a bite* Jack: Oh my gosh these are HOT! Kim: Oh yeah, just took them out of the oven! Forgot to tell ya, whoops! Uncle_____: Now, Jack, your parents know and they're coming to pick you up. Jack: Great! Uncle_____: Tommorow. Jack: *slaps hand on face and sighs* Uncle_____: Good news! You can stay! Bad news: There's two couches and a bed. Two of you are going to have to share. Usually, you would be able to sleep on the floor but it's all... messy so you either have to share or sleep on a table. Jack: I call the bed! *Milton and Jerry Dash to the couches* Jerry: Too bad so sad. Milton: The early bird gets the worm! Kim: Gahhh, I'll sleep on the table. Uncle_____: Good. It's all settled now. Time for dessert! Jerry: Woooo! Uncle_____: But you have to make it. Everyone: Aww. *Nightime, everyone's asleep but Kim* *Kim Walks over to the window and gazes out* Jack: Hey. *Kim whirls around* Kim: Oh, it's just you. Jack: Can't sleep? Kim: No. Jack: Why don't you sleep on the bed then? Kim: It's okay. Jack: If you don't, I'll sleep outside. Kim: Fine. But you sleep next to me. Jack: What?!? Are you insane? Kim: I'm going then. In 3. 2. 1. 0.5. 0.- Jack: *sighs* Fine. But tell no one. Kim: I won't. Promise. *In the room: Jack leans over to Kiss Kim, reassureing her and telling her it's going to be okay. Jack's thoughts: She's gorgous. But I wish she'd stop worrying and just-just let go. As soon as Kim's head hits the bed she's asleep. Jack smiles and falls asleep.* *6am: Kim wakes up and goes to the table, climbs on it and just stares at the wall* *8am: Jack's parents are here* Mom: Jack! Is everyone alright? Jerry: No! I gotta pee Mom: Noted... Anyone else before we board the plane? Kim: No. Jack: I'm okay. Milton: Better than ever. Jack: When we get back to Seaford I have something to finish. WE have something to finish. *Cut to Seaford!* Kitty: My master plan is almost complete. Watch out Seaford, here I come. Read the finale soon! Tell me what you thought and comment what your"Uncle" name was! The final one will be bit...long so also comment to tell if you want it broken into 2 parts- more action more comedy and most importantly- more romance*oooooooh* The final chapter in the Weird Kick dream scripts, coming to a Kickin' It Wikia near you! In Theaters July 18! *''Some features require paid membership ask your parents before you go online* LOL -Hearts and all that mushy gushy stuff I want Jack and Kim to do more of in season 3, Dee Category:Blog posts